Season 2
Season 2 of Z Nation was confirmed on October 20, 2014 and it will feature 15 episodes. It started filming during first part of 2015, and the first episode of season 2 aired on September 11, 2015, on SyFy at 10/9c PM. The season finale is scheduled on December 18, 2015. Plot "The Murphy" As the nuclear weapons are activated, Doc, Roberta and 10K avoid the fallout by taking cover in a tunnel. All of this is happening while Citizen Z is dealing with the Northern Light post being overrun by zombies. He subdues them before sending an emergency broadcast telling anyone listening to be on the lookout for Murphy and as an extra incentive, announces that the CDC will hand out cures and large bounties for Murphy's safe delivery. Mack rides up on his ATV to discover Addy killing the last reanimated member of the Sisters of Mercy. Addy explains to him that Sam, the child banished from the camp on his 13th birthday returned, burned the camp to the ground and released the zombie bear. The two ride off to see what they can find. They decide to get the message out to the others that they’re alive, but their commandeering of a radio transmission reveals that the entire world is now looking for Murphy as well as the reward for his captivity and escort to the CDC lab. Addy suddenly picks up a strange numeral code on her ham radio, repeating excessively. Murphy, meanwhile, strips of his decaying skin and now has a rather shiny silver color. He also has his own posse of zombies and they've all gone looting clothing at a thrift store when he runs afoul of a survivor who wants to take him in for the bounty. The plan goes awry, though, when Cassandra appears and impales him. Cassandra appears to be a half zombie half human, like Murphy. Meanwhile, Roberta is starting to have a breakdown as she's gone off on her own in search of help for 10K and the wounded Doc. Just before going through with giving herself mercy rather than dying of starvation, thirst or exposure, she hears the sound of a young girl being attacked by a large amount of zombies. She saves the girl and is taken in by her family. They give her water and supplies and she meets up with Doc, 10K, Mack and Addy, all of whom have been reunited. The group travels to Cheyenne, Wyoming, where they find Murphy running a zombie strip club. Roberta demands he accompany them to California, but Murphy shows them zombified strippers. Suddenly, when a bounty hunter named (Vasquez) arrives to take Murphy, Pandemonium arises and Murphy and Cassandra escape. Finally, Roberta and the gang resolve to find Murphy and get him to California, while Citizen Z runs off to find help. Serena, a Sister of Mercy member who had intercourse with Murphy roams the countryside alongside her baby in search of Murphy. "White Light" The team continues to try to get Murphy out of Cheyenne and to the CDC, a ton of bounty hunters have descended upon the place. And among them: a chubby dude in a black suit who carries a damn bazooka. Because while everyone else is trying to capture Murphy for the bounty they've been promised, this guy doesn't seem too worried about actually killing him. Cassandra is still running around in a bathing suit and a fur coat and she seems to have started attacking people much like the zombies do. Mack and Addy still don't seem to have made up and gotten back together. But it gets way worse for 10K. The guy with the bazooka shoots at 10K and he falls and hits his head. And, actually, starts to go toward the light. He comes back from the light but comes back deaf, which is hard on Doc, who treats him like a son. The two run off together to try to find Murphy, who's used his zombie-whispering powers to convince a zombie about his size and build to trade clothes and be a decoy. When Vasquez tracks down the decoy, he's attacked by Cassandra. As Doc continues to try to protect 10K, he runs afoul of a sniper and ends up getting choked almost to death in a hotel room. We almost lose Doc as his spirit floats above his body, but he catches sight of a weapon and uses to kill the guy who was choking him. Citizen Z up in the North Pole, he's being chased by a bunch of zombie soldiers. But even though he sees an incident from his past flash before his eyes, Citizen Z pulls through. Roberta is saved by Vasquez from a particularly nasty bounty hunter, but not before she sees a vision from her past, of nearly drowning in a pool. Murphy, tired of it all and just wants all the running to stop, jumps off the roof of the hotel and lands in the pool, filled with zombies that break his fall. Addy desperately tries to save Mack from a zombie-infested stairwell, but she’s too late. Mack turns into a zombie and Addy gives him mercy. The guy with the suit reveales he has a "Z" tattooed on his hand. Addy rejoins the team, expresses her anger and sadness by using Murphy as a punching bag for a while, and they all decide to head west as fast as they can. Because they're going to have to beat the storm cloud that's kicking up all kinds of nuclear fallout. "Zombie Road" As the radiation clouds are building, the team has to conjure a new plan to get to California. However, there's a few new things to worry about, too: Cassandra really seems to be having a hard time in her new life as an almost-zombie; there's a new breed of super-scary zombie out there; and, out of nowhere, a wagon train of survivors and some new bounty hunters have turned up. The cavalcade of trucks n' cars is owned and operated by a guy named Sam Custer, who's leading his people to Edmonton, Canada. It's cold there and the zombies don't like it. But they've got a long way to go and they're in an area that's been overrun by Blasters, mega-zombies who were killed in the nuclear blasts. As the team decides to match up their fortunes with the convoy, a likable simpleton named Wrecking Ball takes Murphy and Doc aside and gets them stoned on Z Weed, which is pot made using zombie corpses as compost. When Custer busts them, Murphy is required to ride in the medical wagon with the people dying of radiation poisoning or, as Addy and Roberta call it, "a zombie bomb waiting to go off". When Murphy gets Cassandra Z-stoned on Z-Weed, she becomes a little more Z-tastic than we've seen her be in the recent past, though also a little more coherent, too. As the convoy is attacked by a group of bounty hunters, Roberta and Vasquez learn that they actually make a pretty good team while Cassandra saves Doc and Wrecking Ball by jumping onto the hood of the car and chewing a guy's face off. It buys enough time for Doc and Wrecking Ball to bail out, though their car is successfully carjacked and races off with the convoy's entire water supply. The team manages to catch up with the water car (and a bloody Cassandra, who made short work of the carjackers), though Murphy manages to carjack the vehicle himself, accompanied by Cassandra and Wrecking Ball. Then, just as predicted, the medical wagon turns into a zombie day care center, where one guy dies, attacks another, and so forth until Addy is caught between regular Z's and terrifying Blasters coming at her from the road. Addy is saved just in time by 10K as Roberta gets the team through a Blaster barricade and safely off the convoy. Sam Custer, who'd been slowly but surely losing his mind due to radiation exposure, is not so lucky as a Blaster eats his face. Murphy, Cassandra and their new sidekick, Wrecking Ball are an route to the lab in Minneapolis that grows the Z Weed. "Batch 47" On the hunt for more Z Weed, Murphy and Cassandra (sans Wrecking Ball, for some unknown reason) have come to a Minnesota lab, where they find a group of survivors desperate to get their hands on Batch 47, a supposed herbal vaccine against the zombie virus. Unfortunately, the greenhouse wherein this Batch 47 resides is overrun with zombies actually, even worse, phytozombies: half-plant, half zombie hybrids. Murphy finds the guy in charge, Odegard, just as the lab workers are about to send more harvester-types into the greenhouse to collect this mysterious Batch 47. And then Dr. Walter Kurian shows up, the bad guy from the Season 1 finale that created the ZN1 virus, adn who might be responsible for the outbreak of the zombie virus in the first place. He is badly burned on the side of his face. Meanwhile, Operation Bitemark, in pursuit of Murphy, has rolled up to the lab and started to snoop around. They come upon a blonde woman with a little girl, and she turns out to be their kind of people: a woman raising a kid she's not related to because her real mom is dead. The problem is the little girl is very sick and she keeps asking the blonde woman to not let her turn into a zombie. Murphy can feel the pain of the plant zombies, a psychic connection that seems to work both ways. He manages to get a sample of Batch 47 for the good lab doctor and they try it out on some zombies who are just heads in jars. All this while Addy makes contact with Citizen Z, who gives her the new coordinates for the CDC in California. The number she writes down was also seen by Dr. Kurian. The team gets roped into helping harvest the rest of the seedpods in order to make more of the herbal zombie vaccine. They trade in their guns for garden tools as defence for the phytos and head into the greenhouse, where they encounter the terrifying phytozombie leader, all green, shaggy, covered in vines and powerfully psychically connected to Murphy. Murphy flees and runs into Dr. Kurian, who tells him that the only hope the world has left is people like Murphy: half human/half zombies. Escorpion is in charge of a cartel known as the Zeroes (which explains the 'Z' tattoo on his hand). When the lab doctor protests his order to shut down all Batch 47 experiments, Hector suddenly insists on human trials and shoots the resulting "alive zombie" in the face. When Murphy tries to free all the phytozombies in the Giant Shop of Horrors, they suddenly come after him and the team has to fight for their lives. When they end up killing the phytozombie leader, Murphy is bereft. Finally, Doc finds the little girl and her not-mother in the barn and hands over the Batch 47 leaves, which the little girl chews on before she dies. The episode ends when Serena, the pregnant lady wandering around looking for Murphy, encounters the group. "Zombaby!" As our intrepid band of zombie-battling, Murphy-getting-to-Cali badasses make their way through the U.S., we come to the great state of Wisconsin, where the team has encountered a Z-infested cheese celebration parade. There are too many zombies for Murphy to control, so it's best that everyone just makes a run for it, with Serena in tow. It should be noted that Serena may give birth at any minute to Murphy's angry zombie baby. Roberta takes a moment to roll a giant wheel of cheese through town and the team watches in awe as it picks up zombies in its giant cheesy clutches. When the team comes under fire, they head off to a local Mennonite community upon the suggestion of Vasquez, who seems to be developing some kind of plan by listening in on the goings-on of the Zeroes cartel. After 10K saves some Mennonites from a pretty scary zombie (and a zombie sheep), he's sprayed with a mysterious white substance that's later revealed to be anthrax. When the other Mennonite zombies attack, both Doc and Addy are also sprayed with anthrax. Even though Doc has been immunized against a whole lot of things, this is still not good at all, no matter how you slice it. When 10K passes out, the team learns that the Mennonites are hoarding an antibiotic called Cipro. While it could save 10K, there's not enough of it to go around, so Addy, Vasquez and a young member of the community ride into the nearest town, kill a meth head and discover that there are no more antibiotics for miles. All this while Serena has gone into labor in the barn. Everyone tries to help her, but she is not a good patient and the baby itself is clearly quite the special case. When Addy goes down from anthrax exposure and the team is faced with saving her and 10K or watching them die slowly with the other Mennonites, Roberta makes a decision: they steal the Cipro, apologize to the community, and leave town. When Serena has the baby, the zombies come a'callin', as the child in swaddling clothes is something of a messiah for them (complete with a single star above the barn in which she was born). Eventually, the Z's attack Serena and are furious when Murphy escapes with his daughter, whom he names Lucy. Roberta gives Serena mercy, and with the help of some antibiotics, 10K and Addy seem to be on the mend. "Zombie Baby Daddy" (Coming Soon) "Down the Mississippi" (Coming Soon) "The Collector" (Coming Soon) "Rozwell" (Coming Soon) "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" (Coming Soon) "Corporate Retreat" (Coming Soon) "Party With the Zombies" (Coming Soon) Cast & Crew Main Cast *DJ Qualls as Citizen Z *Michael Welch as Mack Thompson *Kellita Smith as Roberta Warren *Anastasia Baranova as Addison Carver *Russell Hodgkinson as Steven Beck *Keith Allan as Murphy *Pisay Pao as Cassandra *Nat Zang as 10K *Matt Cedeño as Vasquez Supporting Cast * Emilio Rivera Episodes